You Are My Superstar
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun yang pergi ke kota untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya malah bertemu dengan namja yang menjadi bintang di hatinya. KaiHun, yaoi, Drabble.


You Are My Superstar

Main cast : KAIHUN  
Lenght : Drabble. Oneshoot.  
Genre : Romance  
ini ff lama yang pernah aku post juga di fb, ff yang dulunya aku buat waktu masih awal-awal iseng nyoba nulis cerita tentang KaiHun. Sengaja aku share ulang di sini, sekalian mau bilangin kalau aku mau hiatus dulu untuk sementara dari dunia ff, kecapekan, stress n pola makan yang ga teratur bikin sakitku kambuh lagi, dan aku ga bisa ngetik selama masih proses penyembuhan. Maaf ya.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berulang kali menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Hari ini Park Chanyeol kekasihnya, memaksanya untuk datang di acara fansign namja tinggi itu. Ya, kekasih sehun memang merupakan seorang aktor yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang aktor terkenal seperti chanyeol bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda desa nan lugu seperti sehun ? Jawabannya mudah saja, mereka dulunya tetangga dikampung dan sepakat menjalin hubungan tepat sehari sebelum chanyeol pergi merantau kekota.

"Sehun, kau benar benar akan pergi menyusul chanyeol ke kota ?" Yixing menatap sayang putra tunggalnya yang tengah memasang topinya.  
"Ne umma..."  
Yixing memeluk erat tubuh kurus Sehun.  
"Jangan lupa ajak calon mantu umma kesini. Umma ingin melihat wajahnya."  
Sehun mengangguk mantap. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah appanya yang sedari tadi terdiam didepan pintu.  
"Appa, sehun berangkat dulu."  
"Hati hati dijalan nak..."  
"Ne appa..."

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri bingung di depan stasiun kereta. Ini pertama kalinya namja kurus itu pergi kekota. Dan ia tak tau harus berjalan kearah mana untuk dapat bertemu chanyeol. Salahkan ia yang tak mempunyai nomor hp chanyeol hingga tak bisa menghubungi namja itu. Di desanya yang terpencil itu listrik memang masih belum ada begitupun dengan telpon. Itu menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol tak mau memberinya nomor telpon. Padahal Sehun sangat memerlukannya saat ini.

Sehun menggenggam erat surat terakhir yang diberikan chanyeol padanya. Surat berisi alamat tempat fansign chanyeol diadakan.  
Dengan langkah ragu sehun perlahan menjauh dari stasiun.  
"Aku mungkin bisa bertanya pada paman itu" gumam Sehun saat melihat seorang namja seusia ayahnya berdiri sendirian ditepi jalan.  
"Paman boleh numpang tanya, paman tau alamat ini tidak ?"  
Namja itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan sehun dan membacanya sekilas.  
"Ini cukup jauh dari sini nak. Kau harus naik bus yang disana untuk cepat sampai." Namja paro baya itu nenunjuk kearah terminal setelah menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada sehun.  
Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum bergegas mendekati bus yang sepertinya akan segera berangkat itu.

Lagi lagi sehun menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.  
Saat ia melihat orang orang berjalan untuk menyeberang ia pun ikut bergegas.  
"HEI KAU MAU MATI CEPAT KEMBALI..."  
Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya.

TIIIIIINNNNNN...

SREEETTTT...

CKIIIITTTT...

BRUKKKK...

Suara suara itu bersahut sahutan dibarengi teriakan orang orang yang menonton dipinggir jalan.

"Hei bangun, kau tidak apa apa kan ?"  
Sehun perlahan lahan membuka matanya, ia masih sedikit shock saat tiba tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang dan ia terjatuh menimpa sesuatu.  
Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tampan.  
"Bisakah kau bangun sekarang, tubuhmu berat."  
Sehun segera tersadar kalau benda yang ia timpa tadi adalah tubuh namja tampan ini.  
"Maaf..."  
Sehun menunduk tak berani menatap namja yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.  
"Tak masalah. Lain kali berhati hatilah kalau menyeberang."  
"Ini baru pertama kali ke kota. Aku tak tau kalau menyeberang jalan disini itu berbahaya."  
Namja tampan itu tertegun sejenak.  
"Kau berasal dari mana ?"  
Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.  
"Rumahku ada di desa di lereng gunung. Jauh dari sini."  
'Pantas saja' pikir namja tampan itu.  
"Namamu siapa ?"  
"Oh Sehun..."  
"Namaku Kim Jongin, salam kenal Sehun."  
Saat melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, tak sengaja Jongin melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam hitam turun dari mobil.  
"Oh shit..."  
Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya berlari menjauh. Sehun yang terkejut hanya bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan ikut berlari tanpa menyadari selembar kertas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi terjatuh.  
"TUNGGU..."  
Teriakan dibelakang membuat keduanya mempercepat larinya.

.

.

.

Haaahhh  
Haaahhhh  
Deru napas Sehun dan Jongin terdengar bersahut sahutan di gang sempit itu.  
"Orang orang berpakaian hitam tadi siapa, kenapa mereka mengejarmu, kau punya hutang pada mereka ?" Tanya Sehun bertubi tubi.  
Jongin menatap wajah putih sehun yang basah dengan keringat.  
"Ne, bisa dibilang begitu."  
"Mwo, kau punya hutang. Kenapa tidak dibayar saja ?"  
Jongin tersenyum lembut.  
"Aku belum menemukan alasan untuk membayar hutangku."  
Sehun menatap bingung kearah Jongin, ia ingin bertanya namun tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kertas itu...

"Mana kertas itu..."  
"Kertas apa ?"  
"Kertas alamat Chanyeol."  
"Chanyeol...?"  
"Iya dia kekasihku. Aduh bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa pergi menemui dia." Sehun tampak panik.  
"Kau kekota untuk bertemu dengannya."  
sehun mengangguk.  
"kau punya petunjuk tentang dia. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."  
Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu.  
"Dia seorang aktor..."  
Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. Chanyeol, ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Segera saja ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku dan mulai menjelajah di dunia maya.  
"Apakah ini orangnya ?"  
Sehun menatap foto di ponsel Jongin lalu mengangguk.  
"Kurasa aku tau dimana ia sekarang. Ayo ku antar."

.

.

.

"Masuklah kedalam. Aku akan pergi sekarang."  
Sehun menatapJjongin dengan tak rela, entah kenapa ia merasa berat berpisah dengan Jongin.  
Jongin tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh kurus sehun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.  
"Kalau kita berjodoh kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.  
Cup  
Jongin mengecup lembut bibir tipis Sehun. Membuat namja manis itu merona. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan ia merasa tak keberatan melakukannya dengan Jongin.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan fansign bertepatan dengan seorang fans yang menanyakan apakah Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar. Sehun tersenyum, ia sudah ingin membuka suara untuk nemanggil Chanyeol. Tapi jawaban Chanyeol menghentikan niatnya.  
"Ne, perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun kekasihku."  
Sehun terpaku. Entah kenapa ia tak merasa sakit hati saat chanyeol mengatakan itu.  
tak sengaja pandangan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sehun. Namja manis itu memberikan Chanyeol senyuman terbaiknya sebelum berbalik keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan tempat itu. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku didepan sana.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah tak tau arah didepan sebuah taman yang tampak sepi. Tentu saja karena malam sudah mulai larut.  
"Ya Jongin berhentiiii..."  
Sehun menoleh kearah teriakan itu dan ia melihat seorang namja berkaos biru berlari kearahnya. Jongin.  
Belum sempat Sehun bersuara Jongin sudah menariknya untuk sembunyi di balik tanaman rimbun di taman itu.  
"Kemana perginya dia..."  
"Ayo cari ketempat lain..."

"Hai sehun kita bertemu lagi. Kenapa kau disini. Mana kekasihmu yang aktor itu."  
"Dia sudah punya pacar baru"  
"Kau tidak marah...?"  
Sehun menggeleng. "Entah kenapa aku merasa lega. Apalagi setelah bertemu denganmu" jawabnya jujur.  
Jongin tersenyum.  
"Kau tau Sehun. Aku rasa aku sudah punya alasan untuk membayar hutangku. Kajja ikut aku pulang."

.

.

.

"Mwoo...  
Jadi hutang yang kau maksud. Hutang mencari istri.?"  
Jongin mengangguk kalem. Membiarkan Sehun yang kembali shock. Setelah tadi sempat pingsan saat melihat rumah jongin yang sebesar istana. Besar dan megah.  
"Kau ingat tadi aku bilang kalau kita bertemu lagi berarti kita jodoh."  
Sehun mengangguk.  
"Kau juga sudah bertemu orang tuaku kan dan mereka bilang akan merestui kalau kau menjadi menantu mereka."  
Sehun hanya diam.  
"Jadi Sehun, aku mungkin bukan bintang yang sedang bersinar terang seperti Chanyeol. Tapi maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Menjadi ibu dari anak anak kita kelak."  
Sehun tersenyum lembut.  
Ia memeluk tubuh jongin erat.  
"Ya jongin aku mau. Walau kau bilang kau bukan bintang yang bersinar. Namun bagiku hanya kau satu satunya bintangku yang bersinar"  
"Gomawo nae Sehunie..."  
Jongin segera mencium lembut bibir tipis Sehun dan kali ini dengan senang hati Sehun membalasnya.

END

Meski drabblenya absurd banget, mohon review nya ya...

Aku update sekaligus dua drabble hari ne jadi mohon review juga untuk ff First Love.

Yang nanya akun ig aku, nih Syakila8894

Salam Sayang KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
